<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new by ughhheragain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792155">new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain'>ughhheragain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he falls for the reader who sings at the Garrison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Gray/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well. <br/>Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>It had been almost three months that you had been employed to sing fives nights a week at the Garrison. Singing songs for mostly drunk men was rarely a pleasing experience but at least it helped you keep a roof over your head and being under Shelby’s protection was reassuring.</li>
<li>Every night, you would show up wearing a pretty dress and subtle make-up, which flattered your facial traits and caught everyone’s attention. You would then get on the stage by the piano and start singing, trying your best to please the men and take their requests into consideration.</li>
<li>Sometimes, fights would erupt in the background, and others, the former soldiers would be hung to each of the words you’d sing. Every night was different and you could never know how the next one would go which, with time, you had to learn to get used to.</li>
<li>But, on one particular night, you had actually really enjoyed working.</li>
<li>Indeed, that night was the very first one that Michael Gray would spend at the Garrison. He had arrived with Isaiah, Tommy, and Arthur who wanted to bring him there, show him around, and get him to <em>« spend a night with a lady so the boy could become a man, »</em> in Arthur’s words.</li>
<li>All excited and giddy, Michael was following the Shelby’s like a kid in a toy store. He was looking around him, examining every man’s expression and deep down, hoping to witness a real fight - the ones that his mom would forbid him to get into -.</li>
</ul><p><em>« Oh, great. Look, Michael. Tonight’s your lucky night, look who’s singing. »</em> Michael heard Arthur remark in his ear as he felt his tight grip on his shoulder and smelled an already strong smell of whisky.</p><ul>
<li>Turning his gaze to where Arthur was pointing at, he saw you singing. His thoughts became a mess: he found you breathtaking and it might’ve been the first time that he was feeling such mixed emotions.</li>
</ul><p><em>« How sweet. Cat’s got his tongue, »</em> Tommy joked with his brother which drew Michael out of his thoughts and blush as he looked down in embarrassment.</p><p><em>« D’you wanna talk to her after the show? » </em>Tommy asked as he suddenly appeared behind Michael who, again, couldn’t keep his eyes off you. <em>« Well- uh- I wouldn’t- </em>he cleared his throat<em> - Wouldn’t that bother her? »</em> he somehow finally managed to articulate.</p><p>Tommy and Arthur let out another chuckle,<em> « Kid, she accepted to work for us in this shitty pub to make ends meet. Look how young and pure she looks </em>- Tommy glanced at Michael to make sure he was still following -,<em> now look at the shit hole full of drunk fucks she’s singing in. Don’t you think that talking to an innocent boy like you would feel like a breath of fresh air for her, eh? »</em> Michael looked at you again and nodded shyly.</p><ul>
<li>Content, Tommy winked at Arthur who was already sipping on another beer.</li>
<li>After your last song, Tommy watched you go backstage, grabbed Michael who was starting to get more comfortable thanks to the shots that Isaiah had begged him to drink, and led him to you.</li>
<li>You were drinking a bit of water and gathering your things when you heard one oh-so-familiar voice, Tommy Shelby’s.</li>
</ul><p><em>« There she is, » </em>you watched him coming your way with a smirk hanging on the side of his lips. <em>« You were great tonight, » </em>he complimented you which warmed your cheeks. <em>« I brought a young man with me, one that you will probably see here often</em> - he internally laughed; Tommy was apparently in an unusually good mood that night - <em>Michael, I present to you (Y/N). »</em></p><ul>
<li>You stood there, curious and finally, Michael appeared from Tommy’s shadow, and honestly, he was surprisingly very attractive and looked innocent. He had this look in his eyes that would be hard to describe but it sure showed that he hadn’t been exposed to much trauma yet, thankfully.</li>
<li>Tommy looked at you, then Michael, then at the both of you and took a step back.</li>
</ul><p><em>« Well, well. I think Arthur’s waiting for me. I’ll let you get to know each other and come back later</em> - he paused - <em>or tomorrow, » </em>he smiled maliciously again before leaving.</p><ul>
<li>
<em>« Well, »</em> Michael started without looking away for once.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>